ratchetfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:ChronoSky9
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ratchet & Clank Fan Fiction! Thanks for your edit to the The Amzing Race: Ratchet and Clank page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Spartan G-23 (Talk) 02:27, November 25, 2009 Re: edit Which page can you not edit? Some pages, the ones concerning rules & other administrative things are protected, but you should be able to edit normal pages. --rocket 12 21:38, January 25, 2010 (UTC) The problem is that when i press "edit this page" it won't load but when i edit a section it loads im trying to add new sections but i can't ChronoSky9 Weapon boxes These boxes are useful for entering weapon stats. First, grab one from the ''Template ''inserts. The box should look like this. Now just add the name of the weapon where it says name, the ammo where it says ammo(it professional if you put the actual name of the ammo when it asks for ammo held.), and so on. If you don't know information to put in, such as where you first get a weapon, just enter unkown. When you're ready to enter it in, press Preview to see if it is the way you want it. If you are happy with how it is, press OK. If later on you aren't happy with it, or there is an error just click edit, and you'll be able to change it. Thank you for your question. -Game Trooper Template Inserts? Shock Bomb Would you want me to change the name to something different? I will cooperate. -Game Trooper EH never mine, you can keep the idea i changed the name anyway :P ChronoSky9 Box Arts These you will have to make yourself. I recomend drawing it down on paper first. When come up with an idea you like, try to find the nessessary art that is already made to create it. If all else fails, take you best idea, scan it into the computer, paint it, and post it. Thanks for your question.--Game Trooper Coincedence I have noticed that you have been 'replicating' some of my work into your own. While I can let some slip by, such as your contest, some I feel are too much like my own! In the future, I ask that you use different ideas.-Game Trooper Article Changes While at this moment I am unaware of how to do this, I will look into this for all of us, as I'm sure others like have the same question. Also, it isn't nessary to close your contest, but not copy my ideas. Thanks again.Game Trooper 19:54, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Deletion The reason I am stopping my fanfiction is my own business. As much as I appreciate your imput(and I like input), I have to do this. Also, if someone tries to put it back up, please inform them not to. Thanks. Game Trooper 18:56, March 14, 2010 (UTC) About the storyline I'm seriously thinking about excluding the first game from the series. The main storyline follows Ratchet with the three other Lombaxes, and in the last game, Ratchet "faces the most difficult challenge of all." Yep, cheesy. The reason I'm keeping the first game is: It's actually a preview to the game I plan after the Era series. Can you help me out with the games' names? I suck at naming stuff.Spritydove 18:10, March 16, 2010 (UTC) This is what's up This is what's happening now Chrono Sky 9. I'm taking my place as a person to come to if you need help. Again, I always like praise for my work. But now it's time for me to move on and move to other things. But just remember that your pal G.T. is always ready to help. Also, I have yet to find the proceedure to change an article's name. But I'll find it. Eventually. Game Trooper 13:46, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Suggestion Don't ya think you should think about what you want to do before you add another story? Don't get me wrong! I like some of you stuff, but it just does not seem that wise to just start somethin and then not finish it. If there is any reason for this, please let me know, because I don't intend to be rude. Game Trooper 14:23, June 22, 2010 (UTC)